Fun with Emmett
by bobber-14
Summary: Emmett takes Bella to a bar and spikes her drink. Somehow she ends up home alone, what will happen? How will Edward act to what Emmett did? Set between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn.
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this fan fiction with the help of my friend, picker-mousebot's-master2. We get really bored in homeroom so we decided to write this. **

**Hope you like it! **

**Bella POV**

"So Bella what shall we do today" Emmett asked. I was stuck with him all day because all the other were out hunting. Well Alice was here but she was working on the wedding. "Oh, I know let's go crash a human party" he said before I could say anything. Before I new it I was sitting in Emmett's jeep.

"Emmett I don't think this is such a good Idea" I told him wearily.

"Aw come on Bella what could happen" and we were speeding on way down the highway. The next this I new we were pulling up to a bar in Port Angeles.

"Emmett is there even a part here?"

"Yeah there's a wedding reception."

"Emmett we can't crash a wedding!" What was he thinking?

"Come on Bella live a little" he told me pulling me into the bar.

**Emmett POV**

God Bella needs to have some fun. She's turning into another Edward and I have the perfect plan to lighten her up. While Bella was in the ladies room I "accidentally" spiked her drink.

**Bella POV**

I just got back from the bathroom and noticed Emmett had one of those 'I thought of a plan that I think is awesome but never turns out bad' kinda smile on his face. I just ignored it thinking he was planning something for later.

"Emmett can we please go before someone catches us" I asked whining a little.

"But you haven't even finished you're drink yet" he said frowning that I was spoiling his fun.

"Fine" and I chugged the rest of my drink. Man, it seemed kind of strong, what was in that thing anyway. "Ok Emmett I'm finished let's go" I said trying to pull him to the door.

"Come on Bella let's dance" Emmett said pulling me over to the dance floor. I was starting to feel dizzy at this point.

**Emmett POV**

I got Bella to dance with me; she was stumbling around a lot so I knew my plan was working. It was kinda weird how she didn't slur we words like most drunk people did.

"Emmett how's my favorite brother" she asked stumbling over to me. Crap, I hope I didn't put something to strong in her drink. "Oh em gee I love this song" she said as the electric slide cam on. **(I just picked the first weird song that came to mind)** "Emmett come dance with me" oh god this can't be good.

I was worried Bella would fall, but she wasn't even stumbling. How did she even know this dance? Then she slid into someone and spilled their drink all over them. This 'caused a scene and I knew people would start asked who we were.

"Come on Bella Let's go home" I said pulling her out to the jeep.

**Bella POV**

Emmett was ruining all the fun. I was just having fun I didn't mean to run into that person.

"Emmett I don't wanna leave" I complained as he drug me out to the jeep. I noticed then someone was starting at us from across the street.

"Emmett why is that guy starting at us, I'm going to have a talk with him."

**Emmett POV**

Bella said something about someone starting at us and she was going to talk to them. I looked more closely at who it was. Good lord it was Jacob Black.

**I know it's a short chapter but yeah. **

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella POV**

I walked over to the guy that was staring at me. "Why are you staring? It's not nice to stare" I told him giving him my best shot at a glare.

"Bella I came back to see you" the weird guy said. How did he know my name? STALKER! The next thing I knew his lips were crushing down on mine. I tried to push him away but he wouldn't move so I kicked him were the sun don't shine.

He pulled away and a screamed "Emmett he tried to rip my lips off!" Emmett was beside me in a second. Wow is he magical?

"Bella he just kissed you" Emmett said glaring at the guy who was on the ground in pain.

"Oh, lip rape, lip rape" I screamed running back to the jeep falling a few times.

**Emmett POV**

I almost died laughing when Bella ran away from Jacob screaming 'Lip rape'.

"What the hell" Jacob asked trying to stand up. I just shrugged and ran back to the jeep. I found Bella standing there trying to get into the car.

"Emmett someone glued the door shut" she said.

"No, Bella I just need to unlock it." Man she doesn't take very well to alcohol does she?

"Emmett who was that guy back there" she whispered when we got into the car.

"No one of any importance Bella" Ha, Edward will be happy I said that. Maybe then he won't be so mad that Bella's wasted. "Besides we have to be getting home before Edward worries to much."

"Who's Edward? That's a weird name too, who would name there kid Edward?" Shit she didn't remember Edward. Oh isn't this lovely? We got home after a long 20 minutes of Bella singing 'I'm bringing sexy back' over and over again for some reason. Oh and lucky me we were greeted by Alice. I hope she didn't see me spike Bella's drink.

"Bella she said pulling her out of the jeep. "I need to ask you some stuff about the wedding."

"What wedding? Are you getting married?" Shit.

"…Your wedding, you know were you'll be marrying Edward." Alice gave her a wary look.

"Ok who is Edward? And why would I want to marry him?" Alice turned to me. I though she was going to yell but instead she just smiled. It wasn't a good smile either I could tell she was going to tell Edward.

She was gone before I would stop her. Shit, I ran after her forgetting we were leaving Bella alone, and drunk.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. :[ **

**But if I get 5 reviews by tonight I'll update tomorrow! **

**Yeah this was a short chapter too but I think the next one is longer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella POV**

Emmett just left running after some girl. What was her name again? Alice? No I think it was Flower. Yeah Flower was her name, such a pretty name. Since Emmett and Flower left I might as well go look for some beer. So I stumbled into the house tripping over that stupid green hair the ground insists on having!

**Alice POV**

I can't believe Emmett spiked Bella's drink! And now she doesn't remember who Edward is I know it's mean to tell on him but it's payback for breaking my favorite pair of night high heels last week.

Man why did they have to go hunting on hour away? It's going to take forever to get there and I can hear Emmett not that fair behind.

**Bella POV**

Who would think that vampires would have beer in their house? I don't know why but I found some in Emmett's room. I was about to leave when I noticed two stuffed teddy bears in Emmett's closet.

One was white with a pink bow and the other brown with a blue bow. I deiced to take them out to play with them.

A few beers later…

"Oh my God I think he's looking at me" I was telling Cherry (the white bear). I was sneaking glances over to Mr. Sparkles (the other teddy bear).

"Crap I think he saw me look! No, don't look over there he'll wonder what we're doing."

"Ok, ok I'll go talk to him" I snapped at Cherry before I walked over to him.

"So um…hey Mr. Sparkles. I was wondering maybe would you want to go get a drink or something." He just sat there not saying anything.

"Ok, well maybe…I'll see you later." I ran back to Cherry and broke down crying. "Cherry, I just made a fool of myself why did you let me go over there?"

"Look I'm sorry but I just need to be alone." As I was walking down the stairs a ringing noise filled the house. I screamed and fell down the stairs blacking out when I got to the bottom.

**Edward POV**

I tried to call Bella but she wasn't answering the phone. Neither was Alice or Emmett. So I tried the house and no one answered there either.

I was starting to feel worried when I felt a wave a calm overcome me.

"Relax man, I bet the girls are just busy with wedding stuff and Emmett…is just being Emmett" Jasper reassured me.

I nodded, that was more and likely it, but why did something feel so off? It's like my Bella senses are tingling.

**Bella POV**

I woke up and listened…the ringing stopped. I quickly got up and ran upstairs tripping at least 5 times.

"That god you are you ok" I said running up to Cherry" I think someone tried to bomb us or something, come on let's go up to my room and do makeovers" I said grabbing Rose's makeup bag and cherry.

We walked up to my room (Edward's room) and sat down on the bed. I started putting make up on Cherry talking about how weird Emmett was today. Then I started feeling dizzy and I grabbed Rose's makeup bad and threw up in it.

"Ugh Cherry I think you should leave I'm not feeling good" I told her grabbing her and the bag to put back in Emmett's room.

**Edward POV**

I was about to attack a mountain lion when I heard Alice in my Head

"Edward" she sang running towards me. "You'll never guess what Emmett did to Bella."

"Alice No" Emmett screamed from somewhere behind her. His voice scared away the loin I was going to eat. Stupid Emmett, wait what did he do to my Bella?

I ran over to were Alice was dancing around. "What did Emmett do?"

"Oh he only spiked her drink and now she doesn't know who you are."

"WHAT?!?" How could Emmett be so stupid? Just then he ran over to us but before he could say anything I tackled him. "Emmett, you idiot why did you do that?" I said between punches.

Then I was being pulled of him buy Jasper and Carlisle. "Where is she?" I asked trying to control my anger.

"She was at the house but then I ran after Alice…oh shit."

"YOU LEFT HER THERE ALONE?" I roared making some of the trees shake. I was running back before anyone else could say anything.

* * *

**Isn't Emmett smart? Yeah that's what I thought. Yay for updating early right? **

**If I get 10 reviews i'll update tomorrow! Other wise I might not get to update untill Thursday. :[**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella POV**

I was watching TV, but it was no fun. All the show was just black. I was about to grab another beer when the ringing filled the house again. I screamed and hid under the piano and started sobbing. I didn't want to die I wish Flower and Emmett were here.

The ringing stopped but a few seconds later there was a voice. "Bella, are you there please pick up" a velvety voice filled the room. I got out from under the piano and walked over to the box thing where the voice thing the voice was coming from and pushed the button.

"Wh-who are you" I said afraid the box was going to blow up.

"Bella?" Its Edward are you hurt? Is everything ok?" Great it was this Edward person again. But he sounded heavenly maybe I would marry him.

"I'm fine, how are you" I asked trying to start a conversation.

"Thank God, don't worry I'll be home soon love.

"Ok, whatever floats your boat Eddie" I head him chuckle.

"Just stay safe sweetheart"

"Whatever you want Eddie I'll see you later" I said pushing the button again. Such a nice guy maybe he'll buy some beer.

"So…how have you bee Mr. Sparkles?" It was our first date; I still can't believe Cherry set us up I so owe her. Still something was wrong I felt like I needed to be with this Edward person. Maybe if he's not enough.

"I'll be back in a bit, I have to go check something" I told him walking out of the room. I went into the other room to calm down, I was so nervous!

"Ok Bella you can do this" I told myself walking back to Emmett's room were Mr. Sparkles was.

"Sorry I ha-"I stopped shocked by the scene in front of my. Cherry was sitting by Mr. Sparkles!

"Cherry how could you" I screamed fighting the tears. "Some friend you are" I slammed the door shut and stormed down the stairs.

I sat down in the middle of the living room staring at the back door waiting for Eddie to come one.

**Edward POV**

I was almost home, I couldn't tell if my family was behind me or not, all I cared about was making sure my Bella was safe. Running up to the house I could see Bella sitting on the floor staring at the back door.

"Bella" I sighed with relief as a ran into the house and pulled her into my arms. She jumped and looked up at me.

"Eddie?" I nodded sending her a smile. I would be mad that she called me that but it means that she hasn't totally forgotten about me. She leaned her head into my chest and sighed.

"You smell good" she murmured "and you're hot too." I kissed her hear and picked her him.

"Bella you need to get some sleep" I told her running up into my room.

"No, I don't wanna" she whined as I put her on the bed. "And I have a head ache"

"I rolled my eyes and ran down the stairs to get her a glass of water and to call Alice.

"Hello" Alice answered the phone.

"slice hoe will Bella be in the morning?" I asked getting Bella a glass of water.

"She'll remember everything, well just not tonight.'

"Ok well I have to be getting back to her" and I hung up before she could say anything. I walked up into my room to find Bella sing songs from 'The Little Mermaid'.

"Bella what are you doing" I asked giving her the water.

"Singing" she said throwing the water back at me" I sighed and walked back downstairs to get a towel. But when I came back Bella wasn't in my room.

"Bella" I yelled trying not to panic. I couldn't hear or smell her anywhere.

"Bella" I yelled again looking all over the house. When I reached the garage I froze in horror. My Volvo was gone.

* * *

***Gasp* What did Bella do? Sorry it was a short chapter too. **

**Sorry I can't update tomorrow I have a track meet. But I will update Wednesday if you give me lots of reviews! And it's my birthday today so it would be nice to get a lot of reviews. **


	5. Chapter 5

**

* * *

**

Edward POV

Well really how did this happen? I mean how could Bella walk down stairs through the kitchen, which was the room I was in, and go into in to the garage without me hearing her? And then there's the fact of her starting the car and backing out and driving away too. Ok either Bella being drunk makes her _really_ sneaky or I'm losing my touch.

'Ok Edward let's not panic and think of what to do' I told myself. Well duh why don't I just call Alice and ask her where she went. Man, I guess I am losing my touch.

"Hey Edward can I call you back later we're kinda busy here" Alice said when she picked up.

"What's going on?"

"Oh Emmett's being stupid and hiding in a tree from Rose, well I guess really he's not hiding 'cause she knows were he is but he think he can't be seen." Wow I didn't think a vampire could ever be as stupid as Emmett is.

"Alice listen I don't know where Bella is can you see her anywhere" I didn't have time to worry about Emmett.

"How did you lose Bella?"

"Well she might have snuck out when I was getting something from the kitchen. She took my Volvo and I don't know where she went."

"Wait she took your Volvo and you didn't hear here? Man what's wrong Eddie losing your touch?"

"Shut up" I growled.

"Yeah you're right you're just getting old. But anyway let me see where she is." What did she mean I was getting old she's not that much younger then me. Ugh the nerve. "Yeah she's at a strip club" Alice interrupted my thoughts.

"Oh thanks Ali- Wait did you say a strip club?" Ok this time I hope I am getting old and my hearing is going.

"Yup heading there right now one in Seattle I think. I don't see were in the city really but just follow her sent and you'll find her." Why was Bella going to a strip club?

"Um…ok thanks I guess. Anyway you could come help me?" I think I was going to need help with Bella being all sneaky on me.

"Nope looks like I'm going to be caught up here for a while. Rose just got mad and threw a tree at Emmett but missed him and it hit Esme. Then Carlisle got mad at Rose and is planning to take her car away, which got Rose mad at Emmett for letting the tree hit Esme. So now Emmett is running away from Rose. Oh and Jasper is starting to throw boulders around from all the anger he's getting." Wow…

"Wow…well you better get on that." Dude my family is so weird.

"Yeah, well call you later Edward I think we'll be back by morning. Then again you never know."

"Yeah ok" I said and hung up. Ok now I had to think of a plan. How to get Bella back her without her throwing a fit, and how to get to her before she started stripping.

So I started running, following the trail of Bella's sent left on the road. After a while of running and still not seeing Bella I was stumped. She must have been driving fast. I hope she didn't crash Alice would have called me right? But, I don't know I mean she is caught up with all the drama my family I having right now. Ugh, this is all Emmett's fault why does he have to be so stupid?

**Bella POV**

After I threw the water at Eddie he left the room again. Where was he going? He wasn't leaving me again was he? So I followed him out of the room and down into the kitchen. I was about to talk to him when I saw his car keys on the counter.

Hm, I don't think Eddie would miss me too much is I took his car for a drive right? Well too late to find out because I was already in the garage staring the car and backing out. I was driving down the road thinking of what I wanted to do. It was then I realized that I want to go be a one night stripper at a strip club! This was perfect I could fill my life's dream. Well I don't think that was really my life's dream but who cares? A person has to live a little right?

Hm, I wonder how I haven't crashed this car yet I mean I haven't even been paying attention to the road for the last 30 minutes.

**Emmett POV**

Edward went running back to Bella about an hour ago and since then Rose has been yelling at me about how stupid I was to spike Bella's drink. I didn't think she liked Bella that much so I don't know why she was all mad.

I finally had enough of Rose's yelling so I went and hid in a tree. Rose said she could see me but I'm not that dumb. She's just saying that so I'll come out and she'll yell at me some more. If she could really see me she would come find me. Man and some people thought I was dumb.

I could hear Alice talking to Edward on the phone but I wasn't paying much attention I was more focused on Rose not finding me. I think Rose got mad at me though 'cause she walked over to a tree tore it out of the ground and threw it at me so fast it was hard even for me to duck with vampire speed.

I dodged it at the last nanosecond and it flew over my head. Oh, I guess she did know where I was then. Then tree then flew right into Esme causing her to flying into a cliff and make a huge dent in it.

"ROSE WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!?" Carlisle screamed at her running over to help Esme.

"It's not my fault my husband is an idiot! I didn't mean to hit her, Emmett ducked" she fought back.

"Hey I'm not an idiot!" I tried to protest.

"SHUT UP EMMETT" Carlisle and Rose screamed at the same time. God, why is everyone so mean today?

"Rose, that's it I'm taking your car away for a month." Carlisle told her trying to get Esme out of the pile of boulders she was buried in.

"WHAT?!? THAT'S NOT FAIR IT'S EMMETT'S FAULT" she screamed point at me.

"No pointing fingers here" he said glaring at her.

"Ugh" she threw her hands in the hair in defeat. "Emmett Cullen you are so dead" she growled. I could see Jasper over by Carlisle and Esme throwing the boulders around. I think all this anger was getting to him.

Then Rose lunged at me I screamed and jumped to another tree. Soon she was chasing me around in the tree tops throwing anything she could get her hands on at me. Oh this was turning out me be a lovely day.

* * *

**Ok, so I wasn't going to update today, but I got a lot of reviews so I wrote a quick chapter last night. **

**I really love all your reviews. They make me want to write my stories faster! So review if you want a fast update.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Edward POV**

I was in Seattle now, but for some reason I couldn't seem to find Bella's sent. So I decided to just go to all the strip clubs until I found the one Bella was at.

I found one in about 30 seconds and calmly walked through the door not wanting to draw attention to myself. Though that might happen if I see Bella…uh dancing. When I walked in though I didn't read the sign that said 'Guy's strip night'. When I walked into the door the whole place was backed with girls from 18 to 60 it seemed.

I sniffed the air, but no sign of Bella, so I was about to back out when two ladies in there 50's I'm guessing stopped me.

"Oh I want to see that on stage" one said grabbing my arm. With that all the girls in hearing range turned and their eyes bulged when they saw me. The next I knew I was being pushed of stage by about 50 girls. When I got on stage I even saw that some guys were pushing me. Ugh, I shuddered and tried to look for a back exit. There was one over to the left of me, but when I started to walk over there I was interrupted by a crowed of people yelling.

"Hey not until you perform honey" the owned said shoving me back into the middle of the stage. Oh this was going to be a long night.

**Bella POV**

Well apparently I wasn't going to be able to strip tonight. They were having some city wide guys strip night thing in all the clubs and I saw no point in going. I mean it's not like any guy could be hotter then Edward right? Yeah pointless, speaking of Edward I wonder were he is. Oh wait I left him at home while I stole his car and drove here. Well I might as well do something now that I'm here.

So I decided to go to an amusement park just outside the city. I heard they have a huge roller coaster and I can't wait to go on it. Maybe I should bring some barf bags? Yeah that might help. I drove to the amusement park and paid to get in. With Edward's credit card, he really shouldn't leave this stuff in his glove compartment who knows what I could do with this.

**Alice POV**

Carlisle finally for Esme out from under the rocks, you would think a vampire could move faster then that. Maybe he's getting old like Edward. Jasper was calming down a little, not a lot so I was guessing that Carlisle was still really mad a Rose. I don't know why though it's not like she meant to and Esme can't get hurt anyway.

"Jasper calm down" I told him calmly sending some lust at him. He looked at me lovingly before ripping another tree out of the ground. I was trying not to get annoyed mostly because he would just be annoyed then too.

"Esme are you sure you're alright" Carlisle asked her for the millionth time. She's a bug girl Carlisle she can take care of herself. Rose was still casing Emmett around in the tree tops; they could be there a while. I started trying to calm Jasper down again when I had a vision

I saw Edward stripping in front of a lot of women, though he looked like he didn't enjoy it. And I saw Bella on a roller coast that happened to stop halfway through due to a power outage.

Emmett must have saw me freeze because he stopped running and looked down at me.

"What did you see Alice" he asked more and likely hopping that it was something good so that Rose would stop chasing him.

"Oh just Edward and Be-" I was cut off by Emmett screaming. Apparently while he was asking me what I saw Rose jumped down, grabbed a rock and threw it at the branch Emmett was standing on. This 'caused Emmett's branch to shatter so he fell about 60 feet into a pile a bear…droppings.

"Holy shit" Emmett said standing up and looking up from where he fell. "How did that happen?" I swear he was getting dumber and dumber.

"It's ok Emmett I forgive you" Rose said in a sweet voice coming to stand by me.

"Really" Emmett asked walking over to us.

"Yeah but stay away you smell."

* * *

**This was just a short filler chapter then anything. I didn't think I was going to be able to update today but I did. I'll trying to update tomorrow 'cause I won't get a lot of updating in this weekend.**

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bella POV **

This is going to be awesome. I never thought that I liked roller coasters that much but this seemed like a good idea. Did you ever have a great idea, and then try it only to find out that it wasn't that great of an idea? Yeah but I don't think this roller coaster thing is that bad right? I mean it's not like the there's going to be a city wide power outage right when I get to the top right?

I was waiting in line for what seemed like forever. There was this guy standing behind me constantly flirting with me. I was being nice and talking back but I still wish Edward was here.

Finally we made it to the beginning of the line. "So you want to ride with me" the guy behind me asked.

"Sure" I said stumbling into the cart. Well it's not like I had anyone else go with and maybe I'll throw up on him or something.

"Ok here we go" the guy said as the roller coaster started.

**Edward POV**

Why is it so hard to get out of a strip club? Here I was trying to tell the owner that I'm not a stripper and that I was just looking for someone. But no, she wouldn't listen! I was about to give up and just run out of the club but I didn't want to expose myself.

"I'M NOT A STRIPPER" I yelled at the owner for the 50th time. Why are human's so hard headed?

"Listen you need to get out there I'm not paying you to sit back here and argue with me."

"You're not even paying me" I said through clenched teeth.

"Your right I'm not if you don't get out there" she said pushing me towards the stage. Ok that's it I'm out of here. I walked out onto the stage and cheers filled the club. I stood in the middle of the stage and acted like I was about to strip. I saw girls fanning themselves and whistling all over.

Ugh this was so gross. I would never strip for anyone, besides Bella. I winked at one of the girls in the front row. She began hyperventilating; I just rolled my eyes and looked over to the back door. I think I had a chance to make it. I would have to run fast and hope then didn't lock it.

I turned and ran straight towards the door running fast, well for a human anyway. Lucky me the door wasn't locked so I flew open the door and sprinted down the ally it led into.

"HEY GET BACK HERE" I heard someone scream following me out of the club. I turned the corner and ran vampire speed to someplace that was safe.

I finally got into an almost empty store and went and hid in the back. I pulled out my phone to call Alice.

"Hey Edward how was stripping" she asked when she answered the phone.

"Shut up Alice I didn't strip" I growled looking around to make sure no one was looking. "Do you know where Bella is?"

"Oh she decided she wanted to go on a roller coaster. So she's at the amusement park. Oh but you might want to hurry there's going to be a power outage right when she's on the roller coaster."

"WHAT" Shit this was not good. I began running out of the store. "When is the power going to go out?" I asked when I got outside. As soon as I asked all the city lights when out.

"Now" she said knowingly. I just growled and hung up running full speed to the amusement park.

* * *

**Small chapter I know sorry about that too. I don't have time to sit down and write a really long one. It's a busy weekend and i wanted to get a quick update in. I'm hopping to update with a long chapter either tomorrow or Tuesday. **

**Review! It makes me happy. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Bella POV**

I think luck hated me, like really wanted to make my life a living hell. I was riding the roller coaster and then the power went out. I think they where trying to call the fire department to get us down but the phone lines were down too. So now I'm stuck here next to a guy who's just as annoying as Mike Newton.

"So Bella guess were stuck here huh?" I swear this guy is so stupid.

"Yeah, not for long" I unbuckled my seat belt and climb out of the car. Wow we were _really _high up. I started climbing down the tracks ignoring all the people telling me go stop.

"Bella wait" the annoying guy called. He climbed down after me. "What do think you're doing?"

"Leaving" I said and started climbing again. Then the guy had to go and fall off the tracks. Good thing I grabbed his hand before he fell.

"Oh my god" he screamed looking down. That seemed to make him more scared he tried to climb up my arm.

"Stop you'll make me fall too you idiot" I growled. I wasn't the soberest person right now but I still had some logic.

"Bella help" he said and started to cry.

"This wouldn't have happened if you would have stayed in the car" I yelled.

"I was coming to save you." I rolled my eyes at him and tried to pull him up. Once I somehow got up on the tracks again I climbed down fast enough that he wouldn't be able to follow me. People were swarming me asking me if people were ok and what not. I ignored them and walked over to where I had the Volvo parked.

**Edward POV**

When I got to the roller coaster Bella was on they had everyone down and safe but I couldn't see Bella anywhere. I heard a guy thinking about her and made my way over to him.

"Excuse my sir, but have you seen my fiancée she was on this roller coaster. Her name is Bella she's about 5' 4" brown hair and eyes"

_What she was taking? Damn and there's no way I can compete with a guy who looks like a model. _His thoughts made me laugh but I held it in so I didn't look weird.

"Yeah she went over to the parking lot after she got down."

"Thanks" I said sending him a smug look and walked over there. I smelt her sent in the air I was only a few minutes behind her. Her sent was still strong enough for me to follow so I sent out after her.

30 seconds later I saw the Volvo parked outside a mall. She must be inside so I walked in wondering were a drunk Bella would go. I walked around trying to catch her sent, which was hard with all these people.

I then saw her walking out of a store holding a small bag.

"Bella" I yelled with relief. She turned to me and smiled I almost ran over there at vampire speed but managed to stay at humans. I wrapped my arms around her and sighed knowing she was safe in my arms.

"Hey Edward" she said when I pulled back. I then looked at her and frowned.

"Why did you leave?" I said giving her a stern look.

"I don't know remember…" she said trying to think. I couldn't stay mad at her though.

"Well it doesn't matter as long as you're safe now come on we need to get home." I picked her up and walked over to my car, put her in the passenger seat and took the keys from her. It wasn't until we were half way home that I remembered she bought something.

"Bella, love, what did you buy at the mall?" She smiled at me and grabbed a box out of the bag.

"Condoms"

* * *

**I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry about that. This chapter isn't as long as I wanted it to be but I'm having writers block so it sucks. I only have one more weeks of school so after that I hope to be updating a lot more.**

**Review! It might get rid of my writers block.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Edward POV**

"…Bella what are you going to do with a box of condoms" I asked trying not to laugh. She sighed and looked over at me like I was stupid.

"What do you think I'm going to do? Condoms where made for a reason you know." Wait, what did she want to do?

"Bella we're not doing that it's out of the question."

"Well the jokes on you 'cause I didn't ask a question" she stuck her tongue out at me. Ok, I didn't get that at all…

I sighed and pulled up to the house to see that the family was home. Well I hoped they had better luck solving their problems then I did. Bella was starting to doze off so I carried her into the house only to find everything was hectic.

Emmett was hiding from Rose in the basement while she tore the house apart trying to get rid of her anger. Carlisle was hiding the keys to Rose's car and taking the tires off to make sure she didn't try and drive it anywhere. Esme was trying to find a way to get Rose to stop destroying the house, while Jasper sat there torn between throwing something or cowering in a corner.

"Looks like she's finally getting tired" Alice said running over to look down on a dazed Bella. "You might want to put her in bed before her head starts hurting."

"Yeah…maybe you should help Jasper he's about to break down the wall soon" I told her looking nervously at Jasper. Alice skipped over there distracting him while I took Bella upstairs.

The moment her head hit the pillow she was out cold and snoring like you wouldn't believe. After about 30 minutes of lying with her I had to leave due to the massive headache her snoring was giving me.

When I got downstairs I saw that everyone was back to normal, well out normal anyway. Jasper and Emmett were watching TV, Carlisle and Esme were cleaning up after Rose's temper tantrum, and Rose and Alice where giving each other makeovers.

"Man Edward I didn't think a human could snore that loud" Emmett joked when I came into the room. I glared at him and was about to say something when Carlisle can into the room.

"Leave it Edward he already got his punishment, why don't you go wait for her to wake up?"

"That won't be for another 9 hours" Alice said while doing Rose's hair. "She'll be confused when she wake up and she'll have a hangover so she'll need some aspirin" she warned me.

"Well I'll be glad when she wakes up, this snoring is way to much" Rose said standing up and running up to her room to grab something.

"Yeah can you like tape her mouth shut or something?" Emmett asked. I growled and was about to say something back not caring what Carlisle said when I heard Rose scream from up stairs. It was a loud scream I mean it broke a window but I've herd worse. I was worried that she woke Bella up but her snoring just stuttered for a second before returning to normal.

"Rose what's wrong" Esme called up the stairs. Emmett ran up to her, no doubt sucking up for his behavior before.

"What's wrong honey" Emmett asked nervously entering their room. Through his mind I could see Rose standing with her fists clenched.

"There's barf in my make up bag"

* * *

**Short I know but better then nothing. Sadly I'll only have one or two more chapters. I know it sucks, so make sure you review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Edward POV**

After spend about two hour apologizing to Rose for Bella throwing up in her make up bag she finally agreed not to go kill her in her sleep. I knew Rose wouldn't really kill her but she would still scare Bella and she needed to be left alone right now. Now my family was running around cleaning the house looking for more places Bella might have threw up.

Well Alice and Esme were anyway. The rest of us were sitting in the living room making sure Rose didn't break anything. She did seem to be really angry today. If she wasn't a vampire I would blame it on PSM. Is it sill possible for a vampire to get mood swings?

We were all so deep in thought we didn't hear a car pull up into the drive way. Carlisle went and answered the door while the rest of us listened closely.

"How can I help you sir" I herd Carlisle say. I looked through his mind to see that the guy was wearing a police uniform. Why would they be here? I was about to look through his mind when he spoke.

"I'm looking for an Emmett Cullen" he said. All eyes were snapped towards Emmett who was debating whether or not to make a run for it.

"Yes, right this way" Carlisle said leading him into the living room. He glared at Emmett before asking. "What did he do officer?"

The officer looked over at Emmett and pulled out his hand cuffs. "Emmett Cullen you're under arrest for giving alcohol to a minor." All of us stared open mouthed at the officer before Rose snapped us out of it.

"EMMETT YOU IDIOT" she screamed glaring at him. She then turned to the officer "You don't need to arrest him; I assure you I'll make sure he suffers."

"Sorry miss he needs to come with me." Rose looked at him with disbelief.

"If you think you're taking away my husband then you're wrong" she growled standing up. Carlisle shot Rose a warning glance.

"Emmett just go with this man we'll meet you down at the station to sort this out" he said assuring Emmett.

"He's not going anywhere" Rose growled again this time glaring at Carlisle. The officer walked over and started to put the cuffs on Emmett when Rose slapped him. Only with human strength I might add.

"Don't touch him." What was with Rose she was being all possessive. Emmett thought it was hot but the rest annoying. Except Esme who was just worried about Emmett.

The officer Ignored Rose finishing putting the cuffs on Emmett and taking him outside to the car.

"HEY" Rose screamed running after them. "He's my husband you can't just take him away!" After Emmett was in the cop car the officer turned to Rose.

"You're under arrest for assaulting a police officer" he walked over to put hand cuffs on Rose. She jumped back and hissed.

"If you think you're touching me then think again. I'll rip your head off."

"ROSE JUST GET IN THE DAMN COP CAR BEFORE I TAKE YOUR CAR AWAY FOREVER" Carlisle yelled getting sick of Rose. She looked horrified at this so she let the cop cuff her and put her in the car. "Edward follow them and make sure they don't try and break out. We'll be along shortly."

I nodded and ran after the car that was speeding down the highway.

* * *

**Yeah I don't know why I made Rose all grumpy in this one. Maybe she just doesn't like puke in her make up bag? She'll be better in the next chapters. I think I might have a few more chapters then I planned I don't know yet we'll see if I can think of anything else that could happen.**

**Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Edward POV**

Rose was glaring at the cop her thoughts cursing his very existence. Emmett was wondering how the cop found out about him spiking Bella's drink, while the cop was wondering why our family was so messed up. We weren't that messed up, besides the whole vampire thing I think we were perfectly normal. Ok so maybe having Jasper and Alice and Emmett and Rose being couples doesn't add to the whole "normal" thing. But what can we do about that?

They pulled up in the station parking lot and the officer took Rose and Emmett inside. I heard him locking them into a jail cell they had in the back before going in the font to fill out the reports.

"Rose" I heard Emmett whisper trying to make sure the cop didn't hear them. "Are you still mad at me?"

"No I'm not Emmett I was just grumpy with the whole car thing and didn't like the idea of my husband going to jail." Rose replied. They stopped talking and I really didn't want to know what they were doing now. Knowing them having make up sex in the jail cell. I just hope they weren't I didn't want to see Carlisle even more mad then he was already.

Though you never did see Carlisle that mad really, I guess this just wasn't a good day to be in my family. I think we were all grumpy maybe the lack of sun was going to our heads.

After a few minutes of waiting they finally arrived. I guess I forgot how slow cars could be compared to vampire speed. Only Carlisle and Esme came I was guessing Alice and Jasper were staying with Bella, which I should be but I really didn't want to fight with Carlisle at the moment.

I followed them into the building, acting like I rode in the car with them, and we walked up to the counter.

"I'm here to get my son and daughter out of jail" Carlisle told the cop who said they could go on a 2000 dollar bail. It's a good thing we had a lot of money or he would have been mad about that too.

Emmett and Rosalie both came out with sex hair and sly grins on their faces. Esme shook her head at them and gave them a disappointed look, while Carlisle just ignored them and gave the money to the officer.

The others took the car back while I ran hoping to get to Bella faster. When I got home Jasper was finishing cleaning up the house and I could hear Alice somewhere up in her room. The rest of the family came in soon after me, Emmett and Rose sat down on the couch knowing they would be getting yelled at. Carlisle sighed and turned to them.

"Well your old enough that I can't really do a lot to you anyway. I think we've all been a little on the grumpy side today, so I'm going to let you off on this. But Rose your car is still taken away and Emmett I'm taking your video games away" he said and walked off to his study.

Rose looked shocked that they didn't get yelled at while Emmett looked like it was the most unfair thing in the world.

"That's so unfair, how was I supposed to know that something so little could be so strong on a human? Back when I was human it look a lot more then that to get someone wasted." Emmett grumbled crossing his arms and looked like he was pouting. I thought that Carlisle was letting him off easy but I guess if he would have taken more away Emmett would just be bound to do something to break the house.

After a while Emmett went off to go hunting sense he didn't get to today with the rest of us. Jasper seemed to be calmed down and was reading a book about something I don't know what. Esme was dancing around cleaning the house, and Carlisle was still in his study. Rosalie was ordering new make up after throwing her make up bag out. Her thoughts told me she was still a little mad at Bella so I knew to keep them away from each other for a while. I was just pacing around waiting for Bella to wake up. It was almost 8 in the morning and you would think she would be up by now.

I was just playing random songs on my piano now really paying attention to the music when Alice came running down stairs. I thought maybe it was something about Bella but she just ran over to Jasper.

"Jasper, what color should I repaint our room" she asked sitting next to him looking at a paper with a bunch of different colors on it.

"Whatever color you want" he said not looking up from his book. Alice sighed and gave him an annoyed look.

"Last time you said that u painted it pink and you got all mad at me for it" she said.

"Well I don't care this time so go ahead" she was about to take that as an answer until she had a vision of him hating the room.

"But you'll hate it I just had a vision" she wined trying to take the book away so he would pay attention.

"Alice I'm trying to read now can't this wait?" she shook her head so he gave up and threw the book to the side. "Ok what colors were you thinking?"

"Well I was thinking that we could do a dark green, but brown would be great with that new set of clothes I got, but maybe we could go with…" I stopped listening then not caring when Alice jumped up. "She's waking up!"

Everyone looked at hew confused. "Alice I don't think that's even near close to a color" Rose said raising her eyebrow at her.

"No, Bella she's waking up get up there Edward."

* * *

**It's not that long because I didn't know what else to put and I wanted one more chapter. Yeah sadly there's only going to be one more chapter. :[ I'm not quite sure how I'll end it but I'll think of something. ;3**


	12. Chapter 12

**

* * *

Bella POV**

I had the biggest headache of my life. I groaned and rolled over; I didn't want to get up the noises hurt my head to much. As soon as I thought that someone banged the door open.

"BELLA" I heard the loving voice of Edward. Well not so loving now that it just made my headache worse…somehow.

"Ugh, Edward shut up" I mumbled burying my head in the pillow.

I could feel his hand stroking my hair. "Sorry love" he whispered this time "I was just so worried about you. You've been passed out cold for the last 12 hours not moving one inch. I would though you were dead but you were snoring." He chuckled at the last part and I shot up in the bed. Which was a bad idea because it made me dizzy and I could feel the vomit coming up from my stomach?

Edward much has known what was happening because he handed me a waste basket. When I was done…with that Edward has a look of disgust on his face as he got rid of the basket. I could feel the blush on my cheeks as he came back with an aspirin and a glass of water. I gladly took them and sat back trying to remember the events of last night.

"What happened?" I asked Edward while he came to lay by me.

"Emmett spiked your drink" he said putting his arm around me and pulling me close.

"Oh" I wasn't that surprised I mean it was bound to happen sooner or later right?

"So what did I do while I was drunk?" I listened carefully as Edward told me the story. When he was finished I was in shock.

"So I had a crush on a teddy bear? And I threw up in Rose's make up bag, and went to a strip club, then to an amusement park, and finally I went and bought condoms?"

Edward nodded chuckling at my expression. I didn't know that I could ever be that random when I was drunk. It sure would have been nice to remember something. I sat there trying and trying to remember something anything from last night.

"Think of something" Edward asked after about 15 minutes of me thinking.

"I think…" I said trailing off. "For some reason I remember running away from someone screaming 'Lip rape'" Edward looked a little taken back before picking me up and running me downstairs. He set me down in the living room were the rest of the family was watching TV.

"Emmett why did Bella scream that" Edward growled glaring at Emmett who looked scared.

"Well see maybe someone kinda kissed her without her wanted to" he said looking at his feet. Edward growled clenching his fists.

"And who would this person be?"

"Jacob Black" he mumbled just enough for me to hear.

"Wait Jacob was here" I jumped in trying to figure it out. Edward just turned around and ran to the door.

"Were you going" Esme asked before he could leave.

"I'm going to keep my promise and find Jacob and break his jaw" he said running out the door before I could stop him. I pouted and turned to face the rest of them.

"I can't wait till I'm a vampire."

"Why" they all asked at the same time.

"So I can kick Emmett's ass."

The End

* * *

**Sorry Jacob lovers but I had to put that in there…well I didn't have to but I wanted to. So sadly it's done. *cries* But I still have my other story (go read it) and I think I might be making another funny story if I can think as an idea. I hoped you liked my story because I loved writing it, and thanks for reading!**


End file.
